Pierce
Pierce is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Bio Pierce is a green-and-black porcupine with a black skull shirt, pointed buckteeth, and face piercings. He enjoys listening to Rock n' Roll music and going to concerts. Pierce has a punk-like personality. He likes to poke people with his quills and give wedgies. He has a short temper and usually beats up anyone who disturbs him (though he doesn't flip out like Flippy). However, he does have a good side of himself, which is shown on rare occasions. He is somewhat like Disco Bear because he sometimes tries to attract or impress girls. Pierce never kills characters intentionally, though in newer episodes, almosts always accidentally kills them in attempt to bully them. Pierce may also be a thief, as he stole a water gun in the episode Your Biggest Fan. He has died in almost all his appearances, but survived in Pranks for the Memories, Not Yo' Cheese, Out of Sight, Out of Time, Experimentickle, Walking on Eggshells, and Milk of the Cow-ard. Relationships *'Flaky:' Cousin. He could have something to do with why Flaky is always nervous (as seen in Milk of the Cow-ard). *'Crafty:' '''Possible girlfriend. They seem to be a good couple (this could be a reference in a future episode). *Bulky: Pierce and Bulky both seem to take pride in bringing misery to others. The two are rarely seen in the same episode because of this similarity. However, Pierce is a punk and is more rebellious, and also a year older than Bulky, who is a modest bully in comparison. *Sniffles:' Arch-enemy. He is one of Pierce's favorite bullying victims obviously because he is a nerd. *'Toothy:' Also a frequent victim of Pierce. He mostly makes fun of his teeth and because he is friends with Sniffles. *'Puffy:' Pierce terrifies him. Though Pierce often spares him because sees Puffy as a "too easy" target. Episodes Starring Roles *Gimmy my Lunch Money *Pierce's Punk Smoochie *Happy Trails (Fan Version) *The Punk The Kill *Big Bully (Ka-Pow!) *Experimentickle *Puffing Paint *Walking on Eggshells *Milk of the Cow-ard *Your Biggest Fan Featuring Roles *Bully Out *Pranks for the Memories *Dog Darn It! *Buried Pleasure *Out of Sight, Out of Time (prehistoric version) *Trix are for Kids *Playing Princess *Hawk Attack *You Can't Beach Me *Water You Doing? *Grave Problems *Sight to See Appearances *Not Yo' Cheese *I've Gotta Bandit to You *Calm Before the Storm Deaths # Gimmy my Lunch Money: Grinded to pieces by The Mole. # Smoochie 1: Crushed/splattered by his punching bag. # Smoochie 2: His head explodes from a microphone screech. # Smoochie 3: Burnt to death. # Bully Out: Shot by Puffy. # Happy Trails: The rocket he is in with Tigger and Dempsey goes to the sun where he dies. # The Punk the Kill: Killed by Torn and Rip # Big Bully: Dies of blood loss when impaled by his own quills. # Dog Darn It!: Killed by Snowie. # Buried Pleasure: Killed by an alligator. # Puffing Paint: Killed by a chainsaw. # I've Gotta Bandit to You: Stomped in the head by a horse. # Trix are for Kids - Smashed by xylophones. # Playing Princess - Skinned by Grunts and dies of blood loss. # Hawk Attack - Stabbed, dismembered, and decapitated by Hawkeye. # You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. # Water You Doing? - Drowned by Nippy. # Grave Problems - Head sliced off. # Sight to See - Sniffles steps on his head. # Your Biggest Fan - The fan blows him into the door. # Calm Before the Storm - Shredded by plane propellor. Number of Kills *Howdy: 2 ("Big Bully", "Your Biggest Fan; along with Gutsy") *Lifty: 1 ("Buried Pleasure" ''along with the alligator) *Trippy: 1 ("Puffing Paint") *Hatchy: 1 ("Walking on Eggshells") *Minttles: 1 ("Walking on Eggshells") *Flaky: 1 ("Your Biggest Fan") Trivia *He is similar to Duncan from'' Total Drama Island''. *He seems to have his own theme music (rock music is heard whenever he appears). *He usually doesn't seem to care about others' deaths or injuries. Sometimes, he laughs at them. *He secretly likes unicorns and rainbows. *He has a soft side towards small children (like Cub) and certain animals like puppies and kittens. *He does yoga, as shown in his smoochie. *He has been to juvie approximately 17 times. *His house is first shown in Pranks for the Memories. This is also the first episode where he survives. *He will appear in the Ka-Pow spin-off Bros to the Most. Gallery Lunch money.png|Pierce gets tricked. Punching bag.png|The punching bag strikes back. RocknRoll.png|Close your ears! Yoga.png|Pierce at peace...at least he soon will be. CENDINGc29.png|Pierce facing Torn's wrath. Easy comb easy go.png|Pierce's new hairstyle. Happytrails.png|Pierce next to The Mole. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Bros to the Most Category:Rodents Category:Evil Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters